


Imagine

by croiagusanam



Series: tumblr prompts and ficlets [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, But there's only so much she could do, Gen, Sally Jackson is a Good Parent, mentions of trauma, percy deserves some sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croiagusanam/pseuds/croiagusanam
Summary: A series of short scenes from Sally's perspective as she watches her son grow into the world she always feared
Relationships: Percy Jackson & Sally Jackson
Series: tumblr prompts and ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958212
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Imagine

**Author's Note:**

> a short fic idea I had after imagining Sally's reaction to Percy's phone call in SoN. Hope you enjoy <3

Imagine you're Sally Jackson. You spend your entire life worrying about you son, about what will happen to him if he acknowledges the other part of his life. You do everything you can to keep him away from it. You fail.

Imagine you're Sally Jackson. You watch your son go away each summer. He comes back with friends, and stories of fun. You see his face, watch the tired look in his eyes. You see the streak in his hair, though he won't tell you where its from. You know no child should mature that fast.

Imagine you're Sally Jackson. You watch your son as he asks your permission to bear a curse. You watch as he leads an army of other children - his friends - at not even 16. You watch him as he grapples with the fact that he lived, and many did not.

Imagine you're Sally Jackson. You watch your son deal with the fact that he's now just like any other kid. He struggles with tests, he goes on awkward dates with his girlfriend. You let out a breath you forgot you were holding, as life begins to settle into winter. Annabeth and Chiron can't look you in the eyes when they tell you he's gone.

Imagine you're Sally Jackson. Annabeth has been visiting weekly. You try to grapple with the fact that your son has been dragged into two Great Prophecies in less than a year, that he's likely surrounded by enemies without any knowledge of who he is. Despite Paul smoothing things over with the school, CPS arrives. They shouldn't believe your lies. You suppose you should thank the gods that they do.

Imagine you're Sally Jackson. Annabeth's visits dwindle over the months, and even when she's with you, you can tell her mind is back at camp. She doesn't really have anything new to say anyway. You play the message on your answering machine, and Paul rushes in to find you sitting among the shards and dregs of your coffee cup, Percy's voice echoing through the hallway.

Imagine you're Sally Jackson. In the past 8 months, you've only heard 34 words from your son. Annabeth visited you before she left, gave you an overview of where she thought they'd travel. You know she held most of the danger back. You see news of a freak hurricane in Charleston, a sinkhole in Rome. Somehow knowing more is worse.

Imagine you're Sally Jackson. It's the 2nd of August, and he returns home. He isn't saying much, and he is burned and scarred. You don't bring up the fact that those should be impossible. You see the pain in his eyes, but when he hugs you all you can focus on is the fact he's now taller than you.

Imagine you're Sally Jackson. It's the day after your son returned home, and life was slowly returning to normal (not that it had ever been normal before.) You just found out you're pregnant. You thank all the gods you can think of that they will be mortal.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, please leave a comment and send a prompt to [thatirishmichael](https://thatirishmichael.tumblr.com/) on tumblr to see more like this!


End file.
